Opposites Attract
by Confusing Paradox
Summary: Second chapter's up and the characters meet themsleves. R&R>>>
1. Mirror, Mirror...

Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I made up their opposites while Arrow supplied the names for some…okay, most of the names. So only we can use them, although I wouldn't imagine why we would.

A/N: I saw a TV show where the main characters accidentally went into an opposite reality where everything was the gender-opposite. Like, the first person on the moon was Nelly Armstrong, Wilma Shakespear wrote Hamlet, Taiming of the Shrimp. Get the point? Heh heh. Needless to say, I had some fun with this story.

Note: Ash and Misty are on their Pokémon journeys in some undiscovered country. They got rid of Brock and Tracy at the Pokémon convention and are traveling alone in a bug-less forest. They are all around the age of 16.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash awoke quickly. He whispered to himself, "Why do I dream of me losing to Gary all of the time". His eyes quickly adjusted to the night's darkness. He looked at the sleeping Misty wrapped up in her own sleeping bag less than five feet away. He remembered Brock and Tracy went to a Pokémon festival where Nurse Joy's were abundant. Ash just thought Tracy wanted to go with Brock because Tracy's 'that way'. He looked at Pikachu's sleeping bag. The electric mouse was sound asleep in it. Ash looked at his watch. 3:56 am. Too early to get up and start training. Brock and Tracy wouldn't be back for another three hours or so. He heard an unexpected whisper.

"Hey, Ash."

"Misty? You awake, too?"

"Yeah. Just woke up. Why are you up?" She was sitting up, now.

"No reason. I just woke up." He didn't want her to know why he kept waking up.

"Same." She got out of her sleeping bag and moved over to sit next to Ash.

Ash looked in the direction an unexpected sound came from. It came from the trees. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She tilted her ear to the direction Ash was staring. She heard nothing. "I think someone's jittery."

"It's because of this dumb dream I keep having." He realized he just let the Meowth out of the bag. "It's nothing, really."

"If you don't want to talk about it, okay. Meanwhile, go back to sleep. I know I will." She gave him a goodnight kiss and went back to her sleeping bag. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He pulled himself into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He thought, Maybe these dreams will be different.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misty couldn't go back to sleep. She tried to, but couldn't. She closed her eyes to try for sleep one last time. As she closed her eyes, she heard a sound. Music. Sounded like a game--

"No." The voice came soft from Ash's direction. Misty looked at him. He was completely in his sleeping bag. A light from inside it casted Ash's silhouette on the side. He was trying to sit up in the cramped space he had and had something in his hand. "This Gengar's tougher than I thought. I mean, who knew Gengar's popped up in the wild at level two hundred thirty-four?"

Misty decided to have some fun with Ash. She looked at Pikachu, who was awake and alert. Misty held a finger to her lips to signal silence. Pikachu nodded. Misty crept closer to Ash. When she got to him, she threw open the sleeping bag and yelled, "Gotcha!!"

"GHOST!!!!!!!! Huh?" Instead of seeing the ghost he thought there was, he saw Misty and Pikachu rolling on the ground, laughing. "Hey! Not funny!" They continued laughing. "Hey! Stop that!" He got out his pokéballs. "Chikorita! Go!" Chikorita came out...laughing, that is. Even though they are in their pokéballs, they can still hear what's going on. He started laughing at himself. "Well, that was pretty funny."

"I know!" Misty got up and wiped out the tears from her eyes she got from laughing. "Hey, what time is it?"

Ash looked at his wrist. He noticed he forgot to put it on. He picked up his Game Boy and pressed Start. "Well, according to my Pokémon Gold, it's six forty-seven. Why?"

"We're alone and we will be for a while." She got a smirk and pushed Ash back in his sleeping bag, ripped off his shirt, and...

Ash woke up with a jolt...literally. Pikachu shocked him as a wake up call. Ash had forgotten to reset his battery-operated alarm clock yet again. Shocking him was the best way to wake him.

"Pikachu!! Why'd you do that? I was having good dreams for once. This one had Misty, me. It was one of _those_ dreams."

"Fantasizing for the impossible?"

"Misty? Doh! Pikachu, why didn't you tell me?"

Pikachu dragged his foot on the ground to spell, "Yew nevr askd."

"Thanks a lot Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded and went off to 'sign nature's guest-book'.

Ash rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Hey, Mist. What's for breakfast?"

She dug through the backpack referred to as the "Refrigerator". "Some milk, Pop-tarts, and...oh, gross! Eggs Benedict McMuffin!"

"Well, we all know what's gonna be eaten last. I hate Pop-tarts. Toss me the McMuffin."

With a disgusted look on her face, she tossed the sorry excuse for a food item to Ash. She cringed and nearly passed out as Ash took a bite. "How can you stand those? They look like someone threw up in a blender and poured it on as a Hollandaise sauce. They taste like it, too."

Ash was about to come to his delicious breakfast's defense, but his mouth was full. By the time he swallowed, a surprising yellow glow came from Pikachu's direction. "Pikachu's done." The glow remained. It stayed for a full two minutes, then three. "Hm, Pikachu would usually be drained by now." Another minute passed. "Something's wrong. I'm gonna go check on him."

Misty stood up from the fire. Her hands were hot from burning the remaining fake-eggs and puke sandwiches. "I'm going, too."

"Okay. Hey, what's that smell?" He sniffed the air. "It smells like someone threw up in the fire."

"Something like that. Let's go." They started to run in the glow's direction.

"Toge!!!!" Misty turned around to find Togepi trying to run with them.

"Togepi! Look at the fire! Isn't it pretty? Go to it!" Togepi did as it was told and burned and died and fried in two seconds. Misty walked over and grabbed a metal plate and scooped up scrambled Togepi. "Now _this_ is what I call breakfast." She took a fork, took a bite, and walked after Ash.

__

I like that last bite…erm, bit.Can anyone tell what Togepi's only good use is?

Ash got to the spot Pikachu was at. There was a yellow ball of energy just a few feet away from Pikachu. Misty caught up, but she was too interested at her early morning treat. She accidentally bumped Ash. With a wail of despair, he tried to regain balance. Instead, he fell right into the energy ball and disappeared from sight.

Misty didn't even look up. "Ash, do you have any salt?" She heard no response, so she looked up. "Ash?"

Pikachu tugged on Misty's sock. Misty looked down at the mouse. She saw Pikachu, but thought tonight's dinner. She ignored the thought and saw that Pikachu was pointing at the energy ball. "What? Ash went in? We have to go after him!" She realized what she just said. "Did I just say that?"

She had no one to tell that to. Pikachu had just bounded into the unknown anomaly.

Misty shrugged. "Well, no point in getting left behind. Here's goes nothing." With another shrug, she ran in the yellow orb.

Unknown to her, the brilliant display disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall teenage boy leaned against a tree. He had red hair, which was unusually long for a guy. He took off his hat and started fanning his face. "Geez, how long are you going to take? I'm telling you, there are no pokémon here. Let's go."

A girl, around the same age as the guy, stood up from where she was crouching. "Look, Mickey. I want to be ready for any challenges that come in my way."

Mickey walked over to the ambitious girl and tugged at a clip in her jet black hair, just the way he knows she hates. "But I'm one challenge you can't beat."

"Wanna bet?" She reached for a pokéball.

Mickey just shrugged. "I want to save money on plaques." He held his hands up to mock a wall,-mounting- plaque. "I can see it now. 'Ashley Ketchum, Honorary Loser of All Battles Against Mickey Waterflower.' Gotta love it."

Ashley looked over Mickey's shoulder and saw two people walking down the path. "If there weren't people over there, I'd kick your sorry little ass."

Mickey turned around and patted his derrière. "Go ahead." He looked at the path and saw two people standing there. One had a pink headband around his head while the other had eyes no one could ever see.

The head-banded one was the first to speak. "Would you mind doing that pose again, this time turned around?" He pulled out a drawing pad and pencil from his backpack.

The other guy punched him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his paper. "This is not the time to be funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was serious."

"Oh yeah. Forgot who I was talking to for a second. Sorry, Tracy." He held his crossed fingers behind his back. He turned to Ashley and got one of those, "Hey, there's a Nurse Joy" looks. He rushed over and took her hands. "Hello there. My name's Brock. That's Tracy. We don't know our way around here. Could you help us get to the nearest city?"

A bit scared by Brock's attempt at an introduction, Ashley could barely sputter, "S-s-s-sure." Mickey came over and "tripped", knocking Brock over.

"Whoops. Sorry." He put his arm around Ashley to keep Brock off her. "C'mon. It's getting late. We'd better get going."

Brock managed to get a puzzled look on his face. "Are you sure it's getting late? We just got here and it was morning."

Mickey and Ashley ignored him. They picked up their back packs and continued their way down the trail. Tracy and Brock, both confused, followed close behind them. Tracy, of course, going a bit too close to Mickey. Mickey, noticing the character behind him, stopped and jabbed his elbow back, which dug itself into Tracy's gut. Tracy doubled over. Since they were on a rather steep slant, Tracy rolled halfway down the hill then fell flat.

Brock gave Mickey a thumbs-up. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." He returned the thumbs-up and continued walking towards the now visible Pokémon Center.

**_Keep reading_**

Misty stood up from her half of the tree stump. She wouldn't have minded if the stump was more than one foot wide. "Ash, where are we?"

Ash didn't look up from the map. "I think we're in Ytic Tsol. I can't really tell. Maps turned hard when we got these transparency maps."

Misty looked at the transparency at the point Ash was looking at. "Well, this gets better and better. It says we're in Lost City."

"Huh?" He turned the map around a few times. Then he crumpled it up, threw it into the fire, and watched it melt.

Misty took a few steps away from Ash. A few being ten or eleven rather large steps. When she stopped walking, she squinted to look into the distance. Quickly she turned around and ran back to Ash. "Ash! Pokémon Center, dead ahead! Let's go!"

Ash was still in confusion from Misty's sudden change of attitude. "Uh, okay."

Misty already had her backpack loaded and on her back. She grabbed Ash's backpack and tossed it to him. "Come on! No time to loose! It's getting dark!"

"Huh? But it's morning!" He looked at the sky. It was, indeed, getting darker. Suddenly, Ash took on Misty's enthusiasm. "Okay! Let's go!" They both started running down the path to the Pokémon Center.

({[({[({[({[({[({[({[({[]})]})]})]})]})]})]})]})

There's the first chapter. A bit long, but who cares? I'll write more when I feel like it. Translation: I'm starting the next chapter immediately. Review please.


	2. When Duplicates Collide

Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (Thank God.)

Well, here's the second chapter. Again, thanks to Arrow for supplying some name. Ashley was obvious. Arrow gave most of the rest. On with the show...um...story.

!$@!!#@%!*!%!$% !$@!!#@%!*!%!$% !$@!!#@%!*!%!$%

Gary looked at the girl beside him. He couldn't get over how familiar she looked. He just couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen her before. Finally, he turned to her. "Hi, my name's Gary. It couldn't escape my attention that you look so familiar. Do I know you?"

She turned to him. She looked almost exactly like Gary...minus the...equipment. "I'm Gina. No, I don't think we've ever met. But you look very familiar to me."

"Well, you want to go get something to eat?" Gary was getting hungry and didn't realize he just asked her on a date until she replied.

"Sure, why not?"

He helped her up and let her go ahead. When he was sure she didn't see him, he mouthed, "I am such an idiot. This is a hospital and I'm eating here. What am I thinking?"

They were walking to the cafeteria when Gina stopped. Gary walked up to her side to see why she had stopped. He saw a full length mirror on the wall. He saw Gina's mouth was in a very large O shape. Gary tried to figure out what shocked Gina so much. He looked at his own reflection, then hers, than his again. He realized they looked almost exactly alike.

"Um, Gina. What did you say your last name is?"

"I didn't. It's Oak. Gina Oak."

"No way. I'm Gary Oak. Why would we have the same last names and look almost exactly alike?"

"I have no clue."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone into that yellow ball thing."

"Wait, did you say yellow ball thing? Like a big ball of electricity?"

"That's the thing, yeah."

"I know what happened. Let's go back to the lobby and wait for some people I know, and if I'm correct, some people you know, too." She added in a cocky tone, "And I'm always right." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the lobby.



Mickey walked into the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Brock rushed in nearly knocking Mickey over. "Pokémon Centers always have Nurse Joy's!!!!!!" He ran straight to the service desk and rang the bell.

A tall man stepped out from behind the wall. He was wearing a lab coat and a white doctor's uniform underneath. He had short red hair, which was split right down the middle and combed back on the sides. "Hi, I'm Doctor Joe. May I help you?"

Brock, wanting to save embarrassment (too late) got out his Vulpix and set it on the counter. "Um, yeah. I'd like you to do a check up on my Vulpix. You know, just to make sure it's still fighting fit."

"I'll do what I can." Dr. Joe smiled and took Vulpix into the examination room. Just as the door shut, a squinty-eyed girl ran after him. After the door shut, she tried to go in. She ran into the door and fell back.

Brock ran over to see if she was all right. He helped her up and noticed she looked a tad familiar. "Hey, do I know you?"

She cleared her vision by putting her hair back. "I'm not sure. Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm Brock. I came here via some yellow ball thing."

"I'm Brenda, and I think I know what happened. Let's go back to the lobby and wait for some of my friends. It'll give me something to do while I wait for Dr. Joe to come out."

"You really have a thing for this Joe guy, don't you?"

They walked back to the lobby, talking the entire way.



Ash walked into the Pokémon Center ahead of Misty, who was complaining about how her legs hurt from running, how far the Pokémon Center was from where they were, and listing off reasons Ash shouldn't have ran the entire way.

Ash had already gone to the front desk. Seeing no one was at the desk, he rang the bell. Dr. Joe Slowly came out to keep away from Brenda.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Ash looked over Dr. Joe. "Where's Nurse Joy?"

"Nurse who? I'm the only person who works here."

"Weird. I need my pokémon healed."

"Well, you came to the right place." Ash handed over his pokéballs and went to sit down. He didn't notice who all the people were, but he went and sat down on a couch in a corner. Misty went over and sat beside him.

"Ash, have you noticed something about all these people?" She didn't hear a response. "Ash?" She turned her head towards him to find him sitting there with his head lolled back sound asleep.



Out of the Pokémon Center in a little house, Professor Samantha Oak was typing on her computer Suddenly, the phone next to her computer started ringing. "Who could that be? No one knows this number. This is the secondary line for the Internet." The phone rang again. "Maybe they'll just go away." It rang again. And again. "I can't take it anymore." She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was a young boy at the other end. _"Hi. Is Bobby there?"_

"I'm sorry, no one by that name lives here. Bye." She hung up. "Cute kid. On with my wo--"

The phone rang again. "Okay, probably just the same kid." She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

It was the same young boy. _"Hi. Is Bobby there?"_

"No, I told you. There's no Bobby here, nor has there been, nor will there ever be. Clear?"

__

"Okay." This time the child hung up. Samantha returned the receiver to the phone. Instead of typing, she said, "Three, two, one." The phone rang. "Right on time." Samantha was getting a bit irked by this kid's persistence. She remembered a plan she had when she was a kid that would get rid of telemarketers. She picked up the reciever and held it at arms length. She yelled, "Mr. George, get back in your coffin before I stab you again!!!" She put the phone to her ear and said in a nice business like manner, "Grim Reaper Cemetery, You Stab 'Em, We Slab 'Em. Would you like to try our two for one deal?"

She heard a gasp of horror coming from the little boy, a click, and the disconnected tone.

"Let's see him call back now." The phone rang. "What now? Better skip to the cemetery part." She picked up the receiver. "Grim Reaper Cemetery--"

It was an adult on the other end. She sounded pissed off. **_"HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY BOY LIKE THAT! HE'S JUST A KID! HE'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK THANKS TO YOU!!!" _**She got a more subtle tone. "_By the way, do you cremations?"_

Samantha decided to have a little fun. "No we do **NOT** do cremations, and if you have a problem with that you can park your over-payed, fat ass on _this_ mid-digit and swivel -- swivel till you squeal like pigs on a honeymoon." A smile crept over her face. She didn't extend her mid-digit because it wasn't a video phone and there would be no point.

The mom just hung up.

Samantha still had the ear-to-ear grin as she hung up the receiver. "Well, that's solved one problem." She started laughing to herself as she continued her computer work.



Tracy walked into the Pokémon Center with Ashley. Ashley was in a full complaining mood. "We would have gotten here with Brock and Mickey if you hadn't distracted me with your dumb drawings."

Once she saw Brock, her mind quickly changed subject. "That Brock guy sure goes after every girl he sees."

Tracy told her the thing Brock had for Nurse Joy's. "Once, a Nurse Joy said she wouldn't talk to him unless he was injured. So Brock intentionally broke three bones by falling down a flight of stairs. Even then she wouldn't talk to him. She had a Chancey bandage him up for her."

"That's exactly what Brenda did about a month ago."

"That's when it happened. Looks like Brock and Brenda have a lot in common.

Mickey, who had over-heard the entire conversation, had to put his two cents in. "More than you know."

Ashley went to the sofa Mickey was sitting on and sat next to him. Tracy went around the sofa to another sofa, which had only one person on it. Tracy went over and sat on the sofa. "Hi, I'm Tracy."

The guy on the couch looked at him. His face was exactly like Tracy's. Actually, his whole body was. He was like an exact duplicate, except for the headband. "That's my name, too. Tracy Sketchit."

"That's my name! Weird."

"I usually go by Trac though." Brenda came over to Trac and whispered something in his ear. She said that all these people were them, but opposite. She left Trac with Tracy. Trac started putting two and two together. If Tracy was his opposite, why wasn't he a girl? The light bulb went on in his head that was practically yelling the major difference: Tracy's gay! "Um, it was nice talking to you. See you around!" Trac got up and hastily strode over to Brenda and Brock. "So, you're saying these people are us, but opposite? Or vise-versa?"

Brenda nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's it for now. I know, bad chapter end. As for Samantha Oak's way of getting rid of the kid and his mom, I took that from my own life. My brother and I used that on our deserted Internet line…unfortunately, the caller was our mom. She couldn't get through the main line. Go ahead and try it your self. You might get a kick out the unknown person's reply.

Enough about me, REVIEW!! I **_REALLY_** need comments to keep up my typing.


End file.
